


[Podfic] Team Building Exercises

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron is going to mess up my timeline, Audio Format: MP3, Cat Eleanor, Gen, Humor + feels, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Old People Brigade, Podfic, Really bad sarcasm habit, Slight Canon Divergence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic of owlet's story. 
Integration into adult human social dynamics requires attention and effort. Especially with this bunch of damaged bozos.
(A series of interconnected one-shots.)





	1. Dip one toe into the water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team-Building Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSk5FV0JTQll3WnM/view?usp=sharing). Length: 13:29

  


Complete [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWUZOVUdrZU5SNUk/view?usp=sharing) now available! (Length 2:24:21)(65.8 MB)

 

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/152096084934/podfic-team-building-exercises-chapter-1)! 


	2. Sometimes you need a pal to confide in

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOXVaNkNVU3daQmc/view?usp=sharing). Length: 11:43


	3. Grooming rituals

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbGpzVWRZMklNTmM/view?usp=sharing). Length: 8:17


	4. Good sight lines and a cup of crappy tea

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpS2hnMFlKa3prcGs/view?usp=sharing); Length: 9:33


	5. Late-night philosophy with space princes

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb042UXpSX0JQZXM/view?usp=sharing); Length: 12:36


	6. Okay, maybe not SO terrible (but don't tell anyone)

Download or Stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSlhkZDJpWjRtTUU/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 14:25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! And hopefully work is letting up and more regular posting will resume this week-ish.


	7. Skill set: intact

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUVROSmluM0VMeEk/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 30:34)(28 MB)


	8. Maria Hill and the excellent, wonderful, very good, super great day

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcmpKUG0zS2ZwOWM/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 7:01)(6 MB)


	9. Romancing lab equipment for fun and profit

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZ1F2c3RNem1obTA/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 9:44)(9 MB)


	10. Things you want, and otherwise

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcHZRWGR2S3NmLWc/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 3:03) (3 MB)

Missing paragraph identified by mission assists and repaired! Thank you! 


	11. Couple of tricks, but mostly treats

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZzFsc2VuazhoUjg/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 23:51)(21.8MB)

 

 

  


 

Complete [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWUZOVUdrZU5SNUk/view?usp=sharing) now available! (Length 2:24:21)(65.8 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it! Thanks to everyone whose comments kept me going. Ya'll are great!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy weekend! I'm doing the thing.


End file.
